1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a home network system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for remotely controlling an operation of a home device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A home network system refers to a system in which various home devices installed in home are connected over a wired or wireless network to enable communication between the home devices. An advanced home network system integrates home devices through a Home Gateway (HGW or H-GW) to connect them over an external public data network, for example, an Internet Protocol (IP) network (that is, the Internet), thus providing a wider variety of services associated with the Internet. The home network system may control home devices according to users' demands to provide services desired by the users.
As types of home devices have been diversified and users' demands have also been diversified accordingly, a need has arisen for much effort to accept various users' demands and provide the best services.